


[马俊]love shot 3

by Nnnnnna



Category: NCT (Band), nctdream -
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna





	[马俊]love shot 3

“我真的不想吃了。”黄仁俊苦着脸看着面前的巧克力，发情期还未结束，他贪方便只穿了一件黄色上衣，两条白嫩的腿荡来荡去，不时露出两腿间的私密部位。“在吃两口，待会怕你晕。”李马克把巧克力棒递过去，黄仁俊满脸不愿意地啃了两口便再也不愿吃了。

李马克不强求他，自己把剩下的巧克力吃完了。黄仁俊的发情期过去两天了，小孩体力开始下降，有时做着做着就挨着他的肩头睡着了。“想做了没？”李马克斜靠在沙发上盯着不远处的小孩，“有点。”

比起第一天，黄仁俊的羞意褪了不少，他大大方方地扒下李马克的裤子，撩起过长的卫衣下摆，把性器一点点吞进体内。“呜……”小孩黏黏糊糊地呻吟着，肉茎在黄色卫衣地遮盖下若隐若现。见李马克没有替自己解决的意思，黄仁俊一手撑在他的腹肌摆动身体上一手撸动着自己的性器，自给自足好不惬意。

李马克撑着头，一副置身事外的模样，实则内心快要爆炸了。他只想叼着黄仁俊的后颈，掐着他的臀肉，狠狠地艹进他的生殖腔然后用精液把生殖腔灌满。想着，李马克的性器又硬了一分。

射出一次后，黄仁俊伏在李马克沾满自己精液的胸膛上轻喘，后穴仍在不住地收缩。“哥哥动。”他伸出舌头去逗弄李马克的唇，反被含着嘴唇一顿吻。狰狞的肉棒插在水液泛滥的小穴里，稍微一动都发出令人羞涩的水声。

Alpha故意揉弄黄仁俊的耳朵，让他去听两人交缠之处发出的声音。“宝宝听见没？”他侧过头去吻黄仁俊的脸，被害羞的小孩躲开了。“你好烦啊，你不动我自己动。”说罢，黄仁俊从李马克怀中坐起，阴茎离开穴口时，发出轻微的声音，把他羞得耳朵都红了。

说是要自己动，黄仁俊却没有坐回到肉棒上。他趴在沙发的另一头，把屁股高高翘起，双手掰开被撞和扇得一片红粉的臀瓣，露出其中淌着白液不断收缩的穴口。

“敏亨哥哥，”他回过头，眼睛直直地看着李马克。“进来。”李马克没有遂他的愿，他慢吞吞地爬起来，脸凑在两瓣蜜桃臀间，鼻尖蹭弄不断流水的穴口。“进哪里？”坏心的alpha把舌头也伸进穴口搅弄，就是不顾身下焦急的人。“那里……哥哥舔的那里。”黄仁俊被舔得腰都塌下去了，胸膛贴着沙发一点点挪动身体，让被忽略的乳尖得到照顾。

感觉黄仁俊应该是进入最后一波发情，李马克吞下一颗白色的药片，扶着肉棒破开了穴口。“啊……哥哥……”被激烈撞击着的黄仁俊双手紧紧抓着沙发布才勉强不让自己被撞飞，或许是觉得这样的体位会让Omega难受，李马克把人抱起反搂着自己的脖子，手粗鲁地捻弄着他的乳首。

敏感的乳头一被触碰，黄仁俊便到达了今天的第二个高潮，阴茎里射出一波精液，但仍未软下去。“标记宝宝好不好，嗯？”李马克艹开他的生殖口，在生殖腔内肆意顶弄。“啊……好……”黄仁俊精神有些涣散，微张的唇角挂着一条银丝。“让宝宝怀孕好不好？”“好……呜……哥哥用力……俊俊要宝宝……要哥哥的宝宝……”他回过头去找李马克的唇，两人吻得难舍难分，各种液体把两人的下身弄得一塌糊涂。

李马克最终在黄仁俊体内成了结，让黄仁俊从内到外都散发出松柏味。

被灌了一肚子精液的黄仁俊躺在他怀里哼哼唧唧了好一会才睡去，睡着前还紧紧地巴着他的手臂，生怕他会离开。李马克在小孩的眼角亲了一下，也跟着进入了梦乡。


End file.
